


Silence Is Necessary

by ttsg



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ball Gags, Disappointing sex, Gags, M/M, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsg/pseuds/ttsg
Summary: Brendon Urie is loud





	1. Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> ya boi is back at it again

Brendon Urie was loud.. 

 

Some people thought it was to just so that he could hear the sound of his own voice, some sort of superiority complex. Some people thought that it was because he was so hyperactive all the time, he couldn’t help himself. Dallon didn’t know what to think except that he really,  _ really  _ didn’t like it. 

 

Specifically, Dallon didn’t like Brendon’s moans. 

 

It wasn’t that he found Brendon disgusting or something of that sort because it was the exact opposite. He was incredibly turned on by him. He enjoyed Brendon during and after shows, sweaty and a little drunk on his own happiness. That was when he was all over Dallon, when he wanted to do something fun. 

 

That was how Dallon had talked his way into a hotel night, ending on his back with Brendon on top of him. 

 

It was a beautiful sight, having somebody as attractive as Brendon on top of him, riding him nonetheless. He had his head tipped back, moving slowly overtop of Dallon. Maybe if Dallon was any other person then he’d have been hard, been into it but he wasn’t and frankly, he was more uncomfortable than anything. 

 

Brendon Urie was loud. 

 

He moaned, showing his appreciation, hips moving rhythically and Dallon was just waiting until Brendon was done, until he could fake his orgasm and run to the bathroom to hide the condom that wouldn’t actually have any come inside of it. 

 

Dallon had tried everything to get Brendon to quiet down, his hand over Brendon’s mouth, even went as far as to try choking him but Brendon was nothing but persistent and found a way to make sounds. Dallon just really, really hated it. He’d been meaning to say something but he always got caught up in Brendon’s lips, in the way Brendon grabbed him, the way that Brendon knew what he wanted and how he wanted it. Dallon could hardly say no and the sex was fine, great, in fact. It was just that one small, huge, detail that he really couldn’t overlook. 

 

Even as his cock was softening inside Brendon, as he cringed, Brendon didn’t notice.

 

“God, you’re so fucking good inside of me,” and that, for Dallon, was definitely the last straw.

 

“Shit, shit, Brendon, please, get off,” he said, his strained voice sounding to Brendon like he was desperate, like he wanted to change positions. Brendon got off with a grin, flipping onto his back easily.

 

“Gonna fuck me into the mattress?” He asked, hand going to his cock in the meantime and touching, stroking, and there it was again. He was moaning, loud and desperate but Dallon couldn’t do it. When he leaned up on his knees was when Brendon noticed that Dallon wasn’t hard anymore, his cock hanging between his legs sadly. 

 

“You aren’t hard?” He asked, confusion spreading over his features. Brendon looked disappointed when Dallon shook his head and sighed. 

 

“No,” he said and shrugged, feeling a little guilty that now of all times was when they would have to talk about it. 

 

“You were before though, when I like, touched you?” He asked and Dallon shrugged again but this time nodded. “So what’s the problem?” 

 

Dallon stalled but he knew that there was no way around this conversation.

 

“I’m so sorry but I can’t,” he said and Brendon looked like he was ready to bolt. Dallon took a deep breath and finally looked over at him. “Not like, bad,” he explained quickly and Brendon sat up, crossing his arms. 

 

“So what is it?” He asked and they sat side by side and Dallon was a little thankful that even Brendon’s cock was softening, mood killed for everyone and not just him. 

 

“I just, I really can’t stand your moans, okay? You’re great and you always are fun to have sex with and stuff but you’re just too loud, I don’t like it,” he explained, feeling guilty that he was asking for Brendon to change something about himself to accommodate him. Brendon seemed a little understanding though.

 

“You should have said something, then. I wouldn’t have.. Forced it?” He asked, referring to sex. But to Dallon, nothing was forced. He participated just as much, up until the moans started flowing. 

 

“I know but I didn’t want you to be upset,” he said, feeling like he was the one in the wrong. Brendon didn’t seem as upset at that. It was even him that offered to change things up.

 

“What if we tried something? Like a gag or something to keep me quiet? I mean, do you even still want to have sex?” He asked, the last question deflating him a little. Dallon was quick to jump on that.

 

“No, of course I still want to have sex. Like I said, I enjoy it and I enjoy you it’s just, I can’t deal with all the noise. I’m willing to try if you are.”

 

Brendon seemed pleased with their compromise, leaning over and kissing Dallon’s cheek. 

 

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. We’ll think of something.”


	2. Appreciation

True to his word, Brendon bought a gag. 

 

It was a simple ball gag with no defining features, something that they’d even picked out together in an attempt to find some common ground.

 

“Think it’ll work?” Dallon asked and Brendon shrugged. 

 

“Hopefully.”

 

They waited until they got another hotel night, knowing that the others didn’t quite enjoy hearing the two of them messing around. Everyone preferred to pretend like they didn’t know, pretend like they couldn’t hear. It worked better for everyone.

 

They both sat on the bed next to each other, staring at the leather bands and the plastic ball, a little intimidated with what it all meant. 

 

“How does it work?” Dallon asked, his sex life so much more vanilla than Brendon’s but even Brendon was at a loss. 

 

“I guess it just starts out like normal? Wanna kiss?” He asked and Dallon was all too eager to dissipate the awkward tension between them. He leaned over and cupped Brendon’s cheek, pulling him in like they’d done countless times. 

 

It was easy then, the roaming touches, all of them soft and caring. Dallon was thankful that nothing else had changed, that Brendon still touched him like he always did, still desperate to feel Dallon against him. It didn’t take long for the clothes to come off and the touches to move south, hands on each others cocks until they were both hard.

 

Brendon was the one to pull away and offer the gag to Dallon, a small smile on his face.

 

“I want you to put it on me,” he said, sitting on his knees. Dallon took a moment to stare, looking down to his cock and then up to his face, admiring just how beautiful Brendon was like that. He only stopped to focus when Brendon opened his mouth expectantly, waiting, silently asking for Dallon to continue. It sent a shiver down Dallon’s spine of want, something that he hadn’t really felt in regards to sex since before he knew how loud Brendon was. 

 

He did it though, reaching up and putting the ball in Brendon’s mouth, the leather wrapping around his head and securing easily. Dallon hadn’t expected it to be such a pretty sight, with Brendon’s mouth forced open. He thought that maybe he could actually enjoy this. 

 

Brendon, even with the gag, knew what he wanted. He pushed Dallon around like he always did, quieter now with no talking. Just the way Dallon liked it. 

 

Brendon pushed him to his back, climbing on top of Dallon like that was where he belonged. Even silenced, he knew he could put on a show. Facial expressions were never out of the question and he opened himself up on top of Dallon, a hand on his chest to keep him down while he worked fingers inside himself, his breathing getting heavier the longer things went on. 

 

Dallon watched with wide eyes, his hand moving to stroke over Brendon’s cock, slow, wanting things to last. He pulled his hand away when Brendon moved so he could sit down on Dallon’s cock, head tipped back like he always did when he got too much out of it. This time though, his sounds were severely muffled. Dallon could still hear the little gasps and sounds but he couldn’t stop them completely, he was realizing. It was quiet enough though that his cock didn’t soften and when Brendon really started moving on top of him, he wasn’t put off. Instead, Dallon thrusted up into Brendon, eager and engaged and Brendon was a little shocked at the difference, realizing too how much he had been missing out on. 

 

Brendon tipped his head back down, making eye contact but it didn’t last long. Dallon’s eyes drifted to Brendon’s chin. He couldn’t close his mouth because of the gag and it left drool on his chin, dripping down to his chest. Dallon hadn’t expected that but it wasn’t a turn off. He reached up to wipe some off of Brendon’s chin, a small grin on his face. 

 

This time, when he told Brendon to get off and he leaned up on his knees he was still hard. This time, Dallon wanted to change positions so he could fuck Brendon into the mattress. His motions were eager and quick, no thoughts of having to fake an orgasm in his mind. 

 

This time, Dallon came with Brendon, barely noticing Brendon’s muffled moans as come painted his chest because he had blood rushing through his ears from his own orgasm. 

 

He collapsed into Brendon’s chest, panting and feeling a little embarrassed that that was his first time actually orgasming from sex. He enjoyed every second though and was glad he didn’t have to give Brendon any bad news.

 

“Shit,” he whispered, pulling out and taking the gag off of Brendon.

 

“Can I talk now?” Brendon asked, wiping his chin to clean himself off.    
  


“No, please don’t,” Dallon said as he got up to throw the condom away.

 

“Dallon, that was amazing. Please fuck me like that again?” Brendon asked, laughing when Dallon turned to give him a look, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

 

It seemed he couldn’t always get Brendon quiet. He’d take what he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur welc


End file.
